New computerized devices are typically shipped without any startup passwords. Passwords are added as the system is powered up, or as user information is provided. This provides little to no validation of the recipient's identity, thus allowing for theft. This is problematic, particularly in cases where the computers have been pre-installed with specific proprietary software that should only be available to the intended end-user. A separate power-on password can be dispatched outside the computerized device, but these separate passwords can be intercepted. Thus, this method of validation is also not fail proof.
Further, if a computer has been received by the intended user, but the user forgets the password, there is no known way to reset the password while ensuring the identity of the user. In the current state of the art, at boot time, the BIOS queries for a power-on password. As part of ATAPI standard, computers have implemented a hard disk password as well. Without the input of the correct hard drive password, the drive will not allow any other command to be executed. This is enforced on the hard drive. The BIOS queries the user for the password and passes it through to the hard drive. Using this implementation, if the hard drive is pulled out of its current computer and placed in another system, the drive password does not change, and the hard drive can be accessed by the same user. However, if the password is forgotten, the system is inaccessible.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to control access to a new computer and reset the hardware password. Such a method would ensure that a stolen or misplaced computer could not be improperly used.